


My Hero

by myracingthoughts



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myracingthoughts/pseuds/myracingthoughts
Summary: Alexis has a run-in with a rogue wine glass and Ted comes to her rescue.
Relationships: Theodore "Ted" Mullens/Alexis Rose
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earnmysong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earnmysong/gifts).



> Special thanks to @earnmysong for prompting my first ever Schitt's Creek ficlet. Hope I did you proud!

The warm glow of light from Rose Apothecary reflected onto the wet sidewalks outside, warming the dark. Tonight was the first attempt at a supper club hosted in the store, one of Alexis’s ideas for livening up the social scene in the sleepy town of Schitt’s Creek on an especially dreary night. Interrupting the background light jazz and hum of conversation, a crash and the musical tinkle of glass sent Ted rushing into the back room.

“I knew we should have sprung for the Reidel glasses,” Alexis muttered, grabbing the nearest dishcloth and balling it up in her fist. “Ow.”

“Alexis! Are you alright?” Ted’s eyebrows were almost at his hairline, eyes fixated on the crumpled fabric in her grip. 

He guided her towards a nearby chair and sat her down, hoping she wasn’t about to pass out on him. The Rose family generally had an aversion to blood he wasn’t sure was genetic.

“I’m fine,” she said, forehead creased. “It was just those stupid champagne flutes. That rental company is never going to hear the end of it.”

“I don’t think you need stitches,” Ted murmured, carefully unfurling her hand to reveal a short, narrow cut in the palm of her hand. No glass visible, thankfully. “You sure you’re OK?”

He gently pushed the hair out of her face, looking for any signs of distress or pallor change, and she leaned into his touch with a smile. She had that familiar quiver in her lower lip, eyes avoiding the damage as she put on her bravest face.

“Oh, this is nothing, Ted,” Alexis brushed off with a twist of her lips and a wave of her intact hand. 

“Really? You’ve had worse than this?” he asked with a bit of a lilt, reaching over to grab the store’s first aid kit from under the sink. 

Ted knew that if he could keep her talking, she could keep herself occupied enough not to notice him working. Alexis’s hand was in his lap as he dabbed around the wound, cleaning it out as he listened to her talk. Those rambly anecdotes she seemed to tuck away for moments like these. Quiet hisses filled the room at the peroxide stinging.

“There was this one time at P. Diddy’s white party. I remember it took me weeks to find the right outfit— my personal shopper kept gravitating towards _ivory_ ,” Alexis made a face. “Anyway, I guess the boat was rocking a little too hard that night, and the crates of imported French champagne exploded in the hold, where I happened to be…” she trailed off and bit her lip, realizing where that story was going may not be appropriate for _current_ boyfriend conversation. 

But Ted was too busy to notice her flub, and after a beat of silence, he looked at Alexis expectantly for the rest of the story, too focussed to fill in the blank himself. The corners of his lip flicked up in a smile as he started to wind the bandage around her hand.

Alexis smiled to herself, seeing him in his element —even if she wasn’t an adorable puppy— and continued with the boyfriend-friendly pieces of the story, “Anyway, it was a mess. Thank god his back-up dancers had first-aid training because we were in international waters and who knows how long it would have taken to get back to shore.”

Ted tied the final knot just as she finished the story.

“That is simultaneously terrifying and oddly soothing. Like most of your stories, actually,” Ted said finally. “But I’m pretty sure you’ll be just fine. Probably won’t even scar.”

Ted gave her a warm smile she couldn’t help but mirror as she tested the wrap, wiggling her fingers. 

“Too tight?” he asked softly. 

Alexis shook her head, a little tongue-tied at the sight of him now, lost in his proud look and those clear blue eyes and brown scruff. He took her silence as an opportunity, holding her now-wrapped hand in both of his, bringing it up to his lips to a kiss to seal the deal. Alexis pecked him on the lips for good measure.

With a scrunch of her face and a grin, she sighed, “My hero.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. All comments, kudos and bookmarks are loved and cherished.
> 
> This fic was a prompt. You can find my [prompts list and details here](https://pasmonblog.tumblr.com/post/635410523601649664) if you're interested in adding to my WIP list (please do).


End file.
